It's All About The Memories
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They never forget about the fans... but sharing things with them isn't always easy.
1. Early Scotland Morning

**Finn's Perspective…**

"Shh… yes, she's sleeping, WWE faithful. Let's wake her." I say with a mischievous grin on my face as I have my camera phone aimed at me, filming as I walk closer to Mandy… I really don't want to wake her, she's got her arms curled around the pillow as always and her face is half buried in the pillow itself.

It's a really cute sight but I have to wake her up, we've all been posting videos of the tour to share with the fans back in America.

"Mandy… wakey up, little lady." I whisper, poking her in a childish manner and hearing her let out a low growl… she's only fake growling though, I know it.

"What happened to our agreed wake-up time?" Mandy asked after sitting up, her hair disheveled and her trying to hide her face, which was a light red now. "Finn, I just woke up, I look terrible!" She protested playfully, trying to hide under the covers… so that's how you want to play it, huh?

I stand up as if to leave… and then turn back, pulling the covers up and climbing under them, the NV light on now.

"Hey, not funny! This is gonna send our fans into overdrive!" She exclaimed, both of us laughing as I pull her closer to me.

"As if they weren't already." I reply, straightening out the covers a bit as they'd gathered in the middle as I got in.

"Been like that for a year… so many crazy things have happened-" Mandy said before we were cut off by a fist hitting the adjoining room wall… why were we booked next to Alexa's room again?

"Shut up, you two!" Alexa yelled.

"It's business related!" Mandy responded before turning to the camera. "That, WWE faithful, is Little Miss Bliss but we call her the Harley Quinn reject or better yet, Little Miss-" She said before I cover her mouth.

"Were you about to say something there, Mandy?" I question, partially for the camera but mostly in a joking tone.

Mandy leans over and whispers it, me trying not to laugh now… but it agitates Alexa even further.

"We have young fans, you know!" Alexa yelled… and Mandy yelps when I spank her in a playful manner.

"Ow, save that for another time!" Mandy replies, turning back to the camera. "He's often said that I curse too much. Not doing it every now and again takes the fun out of the show, ask Dwayne Johnson and see if I'm not right… I wonder if he watches these though, you think he'd lose it if he saw this one?" She said, turning serious towards the end as she turned to me.

"Possibly… but he might also be proud of you, growing up into such a fine lady and making such a career when like us all, you came from nothing. We all did once." I answered to her.

"He might… and as for last week's Q&A, dream match question… any particular opponent or match, mine would be the Money In The Bank ladder match. What about yours, Finn?" She responded.

"A cult classic favorite, a War Games match… I remember once that…" I said before trailing off and seeing her blink tears away… Dusty and Roddy were like her family, of course it still hurts that they're gone. "And we'll see you for the next video, WWE faithful." I say before saving the recording and uploading it to the WWE YouTube channel.

"Sorry… I just… I try to stop it but I still think back on their time being cut short." Mandy said after looking back at me, resting her head on my right shoulder… I'm the only one that she let's see her as vulnerable, with the fans and our co-workers, she builds the wall back up.

"It's never right that it happens to anyone… but you know they'd want you to carry on strong, just like you have been." I replied.

"We all have to… whether we knew them or didn't, they were always there. And… they always will be." She said.

She's right…

 **Meanwhile, Enzo's Perspective…**

"Colin, the whole point of this is to share with the fans!" I explain once again… but he's grouchy because… I woke him up by pouring water on him.

"I almost froze to death, you jackass!" Colin growled at me.

"Stop being a sourpuss, Mandy and Finn already filmed their video!" I say. "Speaking of which, do you have the questions written down that fans sent in for the second video with all of us?" I ask after turning to Carmella and Liv as they walk in.

"Ready and accounted for. So many questions about Mandy and Finn though and the exact nature of their closeness." Carmella responded, handing me one of them and me reading it and trying to keep a straight face.

"What does it say, pal?" Colin asked.

"Well one of the fans asked if Mandy and Finn are gonna run off and get married." I responded, Colin, Carmella and Liv laughing.

"That would set Rollins off completely. I think it should be the first question to start off with when we find them." Liv said after a few chuckles.

"And I can imagine that the answer will be along the lines of 'bog off you knobheads'." Colin added.

"Eh, you never really know…" I say before we go to find them. As predicted, they're in the lobby and Mandy is glancing over her shoulder and seeing Bayley and Sami filming their video.

"Is it quieter outside? Might be easier on them and us." I say, Liv looking outside to see that there weren't too many fans yet.

"Coast clear, Zo." She answered before we headed outside and Mandy aimed her phone at us after pressing record.

"As you can all see, we're here with rumored couple, Enzo Amore and Liv Morgan as well as recently confirmed couple, Carmella and Colin Cassady. This first question's for Enzo and Liv. You two met before you came to WWE but when did you realise that something more than friendship had happened?" Mandy responded.

"About a year ago… we won't go into too much detail now but that was when we kissed each other the first time." Liv replied before the camera was turned to me.

"Enzo, there's been a bit of friction in the locker room lately between you and NXT commentator Corey Graves. Was there some kind of fight?" Mandy questioned… yeah, I can tell she hates that she asked that but fans can be very particular about the questions.

"Tempers tend to flare, it's the nature of the business… but Corey and I are somewhat civil towards one another nowadays." I answer honestly before we all move on with the video.


	2. A Question, An Answer?

**Amanda's Perspective…**

"Welcome back, WWE faithful, this is Enzo, Liv, Carmella and Colin with Mandy and Finn and as we drive through the beautiful Glasgow area, we have a few questions for the Demon King and Demon Mistress." Enzo responded before Carmella grabs the card.

"There has been a lot of speculation as to how close you two are, is there a chance of you running off and getting married?" Carmella questioned… oh wow… that's one way to put someone on the spot.

"You never know… things change before we know it, Finn and I could easily go from friendship to a romantic relationship. As for marriage… we wouldn't want it privately, we'd want to share the wedding with those who support how we are to each other." I answer.

"And there are some who don't, as we know. That linking to the next one…" Carmella said before looking back at the card. "We see a number of fights and conflicts on stage and ring, some scripted, some not… could you clarify at all on the second one?"

"With the fighting… that happens a lot in this business. You're close to someone and then someone new comes into the picture, it's gonna rile up the other. Long time friends can become… possessive. But there's also that point for them to take a step back and figure out what they really want." Finn answered, his right hand resting on my back.

"I can see a card in Liv's hand, what's written on it kiddo?" I ask.

"Is there any chance of acceptance from Seth?" Liv asked.

"Hopefully one day… because despite the fighting, I miss my friendship with him but I'm not gonna choose between anyone. It wouldn't be right to." I answered, my left hand now entwined with Finn's right one as Enzo stopped recording and uploaded the video.

Already, we hear little chimes on it that mean views… and from the look on Enzo's face, comments.

"Who's up this early? It's gotta be about 4 over there, right?" I ask since it's about 9 over here… I know from the look on Enzo's face that it's about the last question in the video.

"We're 5 hours ahead over here, yeah…" Enzo confirms.

"Then what's…" Liv started to ask before seeing it… and opening the live stream video, us five seeing Seth in his Davenport home and from the startled look on his face, we're also on the same video channel.

"Maybe you should save the live stream for when you're more clear headed, Seth." Finn said calmly, Seth glaring at him.

"Maybe… or maybe you should keep certain opinions to yourselves and have the decency to say it to my face! Instead you're saying it from the other side of the world in case I might hit someone, behind my back like cowards! Well how does it feel to be caught right out?!" Seth responded.

"You did plenty of stupid ass bullshit behind my back, I still have a damn limp because of you and it damn well wasn't scripted!" I respond in a heated tone, Finn wrapping his right arm around me and lightly squeezing my right shoulder.

"These are questions that the fans sent in, Seth. Hunter asked all of us to post videos of the tour for the fans back in the states, to share with them! You're just angry because you're not the one doing these videos with Mandy anymore!" Carmella responded, Seth turning to her.

"No, I'm not mad that I'm not… I'm mad that he is! It's not right, it needs to be stopped… it _will_ be stopped!" Seth said, the last part clearly saying that he would be the one to 'fix it'.

"You've got nothing that'll make it stop… I said that I missed the friendship between you and me but what I should've said is we never really had it to begin with." I say before Enzo closed out the video and Finn got me to look at him before resting his hands on my face… damn, that hurt to say but it had to be done.

"If he thinks he's gonna kick me out of your life, he's out of his mind, love." Finn whispered as we embraced each other.

 **Meanwhile, Bayley's Perspective…**

"Well that was rather unwelcome of Mr. Rollins. Sami, Sasha, any personal thoughts to it?" I respond after a few tense seconds, turning the camera to Sasha.

"Seth just really needs to accept that he can't treat Mandy like she's some possession. She's a human being, she's a consenting adult as well and whatever happens between her and Finn isn't anyone else's business." Sasha answered as Sami answers a video call.

"Well WWE Universe, we are being joined by two of our friends and two of the backstage crew, Aestrid and retired referee Tim White. Anything to say about the live stream, you two?" Sami responded, turning his phone towards mine.

"First off… Seth, you absolute knob. Second… you lot in the states, over here they have a thing called Spam, it's delicious… that ain't gonna go down as advertising, is it?" Aestrid responded. "Never mind… Finn came into Mandy's life at a point when she was unsure about Seth's place, after he broke her leg she had an empty spot where she used to be able to confide in him, she found that she could do it with Finn. If they ever really had a friendship, what Seth ignores is that he completely forfeit his place to chase his own glory, and it's a one way street. He can stop where he is, but he can't do anything to go backwards."

"Damn right, kiddo." Tim said.

"Tim, this one's for you… you watched Mandy grow up, how does she seem nowadays in your opinion to how she was back then and when she was first starting out in the business, was there a certain turning point that changed her completely?" I ask.

"I think it was more of a combination of things… losing the ones she saw as family, going through some bad relationships. Seth was there to steady her but as time went on, he did get possessive and that wasn't fair to her. After she met Finn, we started seeing more of the younger Amanda, the one before she felt like she had lost her innocence mixed with the more grown up and weathered countless storms Amanda. And I see nothing wrong with that." Tim responded before I see Aestrid eying the diamond ring on my ring finger… Aaron and I haven't told anyone yet.

I turned the phone to face me and raise my left hand.

"It's official… Aaron, if you're watching this, I love you so much and I can't wait for our wedding. And WWE Universe, if you have any more questions, keep sending them in." I say before I turn the phone from me, save the video and upload it.

This has been an insane tour…

 **Third person perspective…**

"Well with the exception of the live video chat with Rollins, there's been a mix of reactions to all the videos." Hunter said as everyone waited in one of the locker rooms because his office was too small to crowd everyone in there. "I did have to make a small edit to the language in one. Murphy, your arm holding up okay?" He responded.

"Just a few bruises, bossman." Murphy answered, holding his right arm carefully to his side which was bruised from falling out of his and Alexa's bed.

"You brought it up once, are you gonna get back to the live stream? It was taken down." Alexa replied before walking over to Amanda and Finn.

"Serves Rollins right for being a jackass. He got off lucky and should be thankful it's not the Attitude Era anymore." Amanda said, Alexa narrowing her eyes at the brunette in the Balor Club hoodie. "Gonna size me up, Alexa? I first started my career in this business before I was out of high school, broke down barriers and made history in that ring all before your scrawny ass was wearing a training bra… is that why you filled that area of your body with silicone? It makes you look like a poorly crafted Barbie Doll." She said, Finn snickering and Alexa turning infuriated as some of the others also tried not to laugh as Murphy pulled her back to him.

Things were getting tense again…


End file.
